Die eine Sache
thumb|260px|right|We heart it.de Hallo. hier ist wieder SkyLday und das ist ein Finchel os. Als das hier schrieb hatte ich nicht als erstes Rachel und Finn im Sinn gehabt. Aber es ergab sich einfach. Also lest einfach mal rein und am besten bis zum Ende. *g* eure SkyLady Status: Abgeschlossen Wünsche und Sehnsüchte Die Dunkelheit um gibt mich sie ist all gegenwärtig und vielleicht sogar in diesen Moment trötest und hilfsbereit. Den ich verdiene mein Geld nicht wie andere. Ich arbeite hart dafür stelle mich hier hin in schier endlosen Plätzen in einer reihe. Es gibt viele die ihren Körper und Seele hier für her geben nur um sich nicht verloren, einsam schutzlos und un nutz zu fühlen. Hier zu stehen auf Kunden zu warten und manchmal kommt niemand an einem Tag. Und anderen Tagen kann man sich kaum vor ihnen retten. Alles was ich will und warum hier immer noch stehe und mein Geld mit meinen Körper verdiene und das für einen Drecks-lohn. Ich will ihn wieder sehen ja man könnte es naiv nennen, aber er Faszinierte mich von ersten Augenblick als ich ihn sah mit diesen jungen über großen Mann mit der Army Frisur und den leicht dümmlichen Blick er hatte es mir trotzdem angetan. Dies müsste ich nach einiger Zeit Feststellen. Den er anderes, wenn er meinen Körper nahm dann war er zärtlich und fast schon liebevoll mit mir um gegangen. Ich kannte alle seine Vorlieben, aber erstaunlicher weise kannte ich seinen Namen immer nicht trotz er schon einige male bei mir. " Hallo, ich habe dich etwas gefragt." sagte eine mir vertraut vor kommende Stimme diese riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. " Es tut mir leid. Ich habe dir nicht meine volle Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt."sagte ich mit süßlicher Stimme. "Ok, ich verzeihe dir. Ich wollte wissen ob du es mir heute anderes machen könntest als die letzten male. Den diesmal will ich es nur Oral etwas Abwechslung ist ja nie schlecht" sagte er mit eben so süßer Stimme zurück. Jetzt wusste ich wer es war. Er war gekommen um sich bei zu entspannen. "Klar, ich kann ich das und naja Abwechslung bestimmt gut. Und wohin du diesmal?" fragte ich weiterhin süßlich. Und beugte mich vor. " Schön zu hören. Es wird die gefallen." sagte er jetzt wieder liebevoll. Ich stieg zum Beifahrersitz ein und er fuhr los. Wir fuhren ein ganzes Stück aus dem Viertel und aus der Stadt. Dann hielt er vor einen kleinem Haus es war nicht groß, musste seines sein." Ist , das dein Haus?" fragte ich zur Bestätigung. Währenddessen wir gemeinsam ausstiegen und uns dem Haus näherten. Er nickte kurz und schloss die Tür des Hauses auf. Ich weiß nicht was ich erwartet hatte, aber das sicher nicht. Alles war ordentlich und auf geräumt und überall im Flur standen immer noch Umzugskartons. Dann führte er mich ins Wohnzimmer und bat mich auf der Couch platz zu nehmen. " Ich komme gleich wieder." sagte er und ging aus dem Zimmer. Dann hörte ich eine Zimmertür zu schlagen und vermutete das er ins Bad gegangen war. Währenddessen schaute ich mich sitzend im Zimmer um. Der Raum war an sich sehr groß und leer an den Wänden gingen keine Bilder weder von Kindern, Frau oder Freunden. Natürlich könnte das auch alles noch in den Kartons sein und er hatte einfach keine Zeit gehabt zu auf zu hängen. Dann hörte ich Schritte und dann kam er herein und mir Stockte leicht der Atem er war Nackt. Aber er sah gut aus sehr gut. Sein leicht geraunter Haut Muskulöse Körper hatten etwas sportliches an sich was mir gefiel. Es war sehr erregend. " Du bist ja jetzt schon Nackt da nimmst du mir ja alle den Spaß." sagte ich gespielt enttäuscht. "Ja, kann sein ich möchte das du mich befriedigst ihn in den Mund nimmst und mehr nicht." sagte er kühl Ich kannte das schon er war beim ersten mal genoss. Ich nickte und stand auf um seine Hand zu nehmen und zog ihn auf die Couch. Dann beugte ich mich vor küsste ihn sanft über seine Lippen. Bis er mit seiner Zunge um Einlass Bat und ihn bekam. Danach kostete jeder von uns beiden jeden Zentimeter unser beiden Mundhöhlen aus. Er machte solang weiter bis er keine Luft mehr bekam und schwer Amtetet von mir zu lösen wanderte an seinem Hals und küsste,leckte und saugte dort genüsslich bis er Stöhnend vor mir lag. Dann wandte ich jeder Brustwarze von ihm Einzeln zu und es gefiel. Ich küsste mich ab vorwärts um nun endlich der zu worum er nicht gefallen hatte. Ich massierte es leicht dann kräftiger immer wieder Stöhnte er auf. Ich wollte das er etwas Bettelte das er es richtig wollte. "Bitte.... fange endlich an..." presste er hinter stockend er vor. Ich lächelte und küsste erst mal die innen Seiten seiner Oberschenkel. Und näherte mich so seines gewachsenen Gemächts und nahm dieses in voller lange in den Mund. Er stöhnte wieder und ich müsste nicht hinsehen um zu wissen das er seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte. Ich begann mit meiner Zunge fordert zu lecken und zu saugen. Ich wollte alles auskosten und ihm das geben was ihn wohl seine Frau nicht geben könnte. Er stöhnte immer tiefer, öfter und lauter in den Raum hinein. Ich wusste das es nicht mehr lang dauern würde bis er seinen Höhepunkt hatte. Und nach wenigen weitern Liebkosungen seines Gliedes ergoss er sich in meinen Mund. Ich schluckte und schluckte es wie Wasser er schmeckte einfach zu gut. "Danke, für deine Dienste." sagte er und stand auf um sich so vermutete ich wieder an zu ziehen. Und ich saß wieder nur da und starrte an die Decke rufe mir diesen Moment der erst ein paar Sekunden her war zurück in mein Gedächtnis zurück. Als er zurück kam war er wie ich vermutetet hatte wieder angezogen und nahm sanft meine Hand und beigelte mich raus zu seinem Wagen. Er fuhr mich wieder zurück und sagte zu letzt als wir gehalten hatten." Das hier war mein letzter Besuch bei dir. Und deswegen verarte ich dir meinen Namen. Ich bin Finn und ich wollte dich fragen ob du mit mir Ausgehst nicht als Hure, sondern als mein Date." sagte er. Dann riss mich plötzlich etwas aus meinen Tagtraum. Es war er. Wie ich vermutetet hatte war er wieder angezogen und nahm mich etwas grob an meiner Hand und beigelte mich raus zu seinem Wagen. Er fuhr mich wieder zurück und sagte zu letzt als wir gehalten hatten." Das hier war mein letzter Besuch bei dir." Ich stieg aus und stellte mich wieder an meinen Platz. Und er fuhr Weg. Ich schaute noch lange in die Richtung in der gefahren war. Das Gefühl der Einsamkeit und des Verloren sein schleichte sich wieder ein, aber doch musste ich lächeln den ich wusste was ich hier raus finden würde irgendwann. So , wieder jede die hier steht alle dachten das selbe um nicht irre zu werden. Ende Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:+18